


ANGEL IN DISGUISE

by Berpsigirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berpsigirl/pseuds/Berpsigirl
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu es un chico de 16 años común y corriente que estudia en un prestigioso colegio privado en Canadá ¿Qué pasará cuando Yuzuru, por dinero, decida cambiar su personalidad por la de Yuzuki Hanyu una chica de 16 años? Y lo peor, ¿que hará cuando los chicos más populares de la escuela se peleen por su amor?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prólogo

Todo empezó como una apuesta de Nobunari Oda.

—Vamos Yuzu, si lo haces por una semana completa te pagaré 20,000 dólares además de que seré tu esclavo por todo el ciclo escolar.

La idea sonaba sumamente tentadora: Nobu su mejor amigo en la escuela y su máximo rival en el delicado arte del troleo le ofrecía dinero fácil así como la oportunidad de cobrarse todas las bromas y travesuras que le había hecho desde la primaria. Yuzu ignoraba todos los problemas en los que se metería en el futuro por esa decisión tan loca e impulsiva y aceptó la propuesta de Oda, pensando que hacía un buen negocio.

Una vez sellado el pacto, Yuzuru se alejó mientras Oda sonreía maléficamente para sus adentros: Yuzuru, el dulce e inocente Yuzuru, había caído en su trampa, para variar. El troleo más épico de la historia estaba por comenzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic fue publicado originalmente en Wattpad. Espero sus comentarios.


	2. CAPITULO DOS

El día en que todo se descontroló, Yuzuru estaba en el comedor escolar del Toronto Cricket High junto a su segundo mejor amigo y confidente, Misha Ge. Desayunaban tranquilamente o al menos eso intentaban cuando Yuzu decidió contarle a Misha sobre la apuesta que había hecho horas antes con Oda.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?? Yuzuru, dime por favor que estás bromeando.

—Misha, ¿quieres bajar la voz? Todos nos están mirando.

—No y menos lo haré si no me dices cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido, Yuzuru. Justo cuando empezaba a recobrar mi confianza en ti.

Yuzuru entornó los ojos. Como le fastidiaba que la gente tuviera tan poca fe en él. Era cierto que había tomado malas decisiones en los últimos meses que lo habían metido en graves problemas. Como esa vez que Oda lo retó a besar a Courtney, la niña más bonita del salón solo para que su novio, un tal Javier Fernández casi lo matara y Misha tuviera que ir en su ayuda, diciéndole a Fernández que su amigo era gay y solo lo había hecho por una apuesta.

—En primer lugar, no es estupidez se llama estrategia. En segundo lugar, gracias por el voto de confianza, "amigo". Y tercero, te contaré mis razones si dejas de ser un drama queen y te sientas para que pueda explicarte.

—Está bien, pero más vale sean que buenas razones, Yuzuru. Porque ya me cansé de ser tu niñera y consolarte siempre que resultas troleado por Oda.

—Mira, ya sabes que aunque estimo a Oda, la verdad es que es un dolor en el trasero. Siempre me está haciendo bromas pesadas o poniéndome en ridículo enfrente de toda la escuela. He intentado devolverle las atenciones, pero nunca logro ganarle. Y pues ayer mientras hacíamos la tarea de Química en equipo se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que debería disfrazarme de mujer por una semana y que si nadie me descubría en ese tiempo, el sería mi esclavo.

—¿Y tú le creíste? Me extraña que digas que quieres dejar de ser víctima de Oda y tu solito te pones de pechito.

—Yo sé que puedo ganar esta vez, Misha. Si logro pasar desapercibido esa semana, no solo le habré ganado a Oda en su propio juego sino que me dará dinero y será mi esclavo. Mi esclavo, ¿te imaginas todas las posibilidades de humillación que eso implica?

—Lo único que me imagino es que el humillado serás tú por milésima vez. Porque creo que no has considerado que una cosa es tener cara de niña y otra es que todo mundo crea que eres una. 

—Wow, eso fue un poco rudo.

—Pero es la verdad. ¿Sabes andar con tacones? ¿Cómo le harás con tu pecho? Porque aunque hay chicas planas no creo que tanto como tú ¿Te pondrás vestido o pantalón? ¿Y tu voz?

—Basta Misha, me mareas.

—Dime que al menos pensaste en todo eso.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió por la mesa.

—¡Lo sabía! Bueno me voy, iré preparándome para tu funeral porque después de esto no saldrás vivo.

—No te vayas, ya tengo la respuesta a todo eso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Hacerte la jarocha? No te alcanza el dinero para eso.

—Jaja, muy graciosito. No, le pediré ayuda a Saya.

—¿Tu hermana? jajaja Ahora si me hiciste reír. No creo que quiera verte ni en pintura después de imprimiste fotocopias de su diario y las pegaste por toda la escuela. O cuando la delataste que se fue de pinta con su novio. O cuando cortaste su pelo cuando dormía. O esa vez que...

—Vale, entendí el mensaje. Bueno, quizás fui un poquito malo con ella.

—¿Un poquito?

—Bueno, quizás exageré un poco. Pero puede que me ayude si tú hablas con ella.

—¿Yo? ¿Hablar con la ogra mayor? Olvídalo. Suerte Yuzuru la vas a necesitar

Y Misha se alejó dejando a un perplejo Yuzuru tras de sí.

—Ok, vete pero no creas que pienso compartir el dinero de Oda, contigo. Mal amigo.

Misha tenía un punto, sin embargo. Convencer a Saya para ayudarlo no sería tarea fácil, pero debía de intentarlo. No podía echarse para atrás en la apuesta con Oda o quedaría como un cobarde y todos se burlarían aún más de él.

«Primero muerto antes de que eso pase. Tendré mi revancha cueste lo que cueste.»

Y con ese propósito en mente, fue a su siguiente clase pensando en la estrategia que utilizaría para conseguir la ayuda de Saya.

—¡No! —gritó Saya, no voy a ayudarte en una cosa tan ridícula.

—Ay hermanita, no seas tan mala, por favor.

—¿Mala? ¿Lo dice él que quemó mi vestido favorito o él que me tomó fotos sentada en la taza de baño y las subió a Facebook?

—Solo fueron travesuras infantiles.

—¿Infantiles? Eso fue hace dos semanas Yuzuru.

—Bueno, quizás me pasé un poco. Si me ayudas en esto, prometo borrar las fotos, hermanita.

—¿Después de que las vio todo el mundo? Olvídalo y mejor quítate de mi camino si no quieres que te tumbe los dientes con la sartén.

—Vamos hermanita, no seas así. Hazlo por los buenos momentos.

—Que yo recuerde no hay ninguno y final de la conversación.

Vaya que Saya era un hueso duro de roer, por lo que a Yuzuru no le quedó más remedio que usar el Plan B: doblar la rodilla, derramar algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo y rogar como nena (al menos en eso no necesitaría ayuda de Saya, sus habilidades de chantaje eran iguales o mejores que los de cualquier chica que haya conocido).

—Por favor Saya, ayúdame y haré lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera?

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Perfecto. Aquí va mi primera condición: la mitad del dinero que te de Oda es para mí.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!!

—Es mi última palabra. Tómalo o déjalo

—Está bien, ¿Algo más?— bufó Yuzuru.

—Claro, como sabes papá y mamá se fueron de viaje una semana y me dejaron encargada de preparar la comida y limpiar la casa...

Yuzuru palideció al escuchar la indirecta de Saya.

—No, Saya, eso no.

—¿Quieres volverte toda una mujer, no? Pues ahí está tu oportunidad. Empieza por hacer la comida de hoy, esclava. Mientras iré a hablar por celular con mi novio. Más te vale que cuando termine la comida esté lista o no te ayudaré.

—Eres maléfica.

—Lo aprendí del mejor. Besos hermanito y apúrate que ya tengo hambre.

Yuzuru maldijo para sus adentros.

«Todo esto es tu culpa Oda, pero todo valdrá la pena cuando te derrote, ya lo verás»


	3. Chapter 3

—No, Saya, lo que quieras menos eso, por favor.

—¿Querías que te ayudara a volverte mujer, no? Pues flojito y cooperando. ¿O donde has visto mujeres peludas? Las del circo no cuentan.

Y al momento de decir eso, despegó la tira de cera de la pierna derecha de Yuzuru.

Un chillido sobrenatural mezcla de lobo y vaca a medio morir salió de los labios de Yuzuru. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras Saya se cagaba de la risa.

Un furibundo Yuzuru le reclamó:

—No mames, Saya, no te pases de verga.

Por toda respuesta, Saya le dio un bofetón tan fuerte que lo dejo más estúpido de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Con esa boquita comes? Malagradecido, yo que solo trato de ayudarte. Si quieres ahí le dejamos y te las arreglas solito de ahora en adelante, ¿Qué te parece?

«Maldita, me tiene bien agarrado de los tanates. Respira hondo Yuzu, tienes que soportar, recuerda que 20,000 dólares y la humillación de Oda te esperan.»

A Yuzu no le quedó más remedio que tragarse su orgullo por el momento. Saya era la única que podía ayudarlo si es que quería derrotar a Oda.

—Discúlpame, Saya linda, bonita, no fue mi intención ser grosero. Es solo que pareciera que gozas con mi sufrimiento, hermanita.

—Una de cal por las que van de arena, ¿No te parece querido Yuzu?

«Culera —pensó Yuzu —pero ya verás me cobraré esta ofensa también.»

Después de varias horas en las que Saya depiló sus piernas, brazos, axilas y cejas, Yuzuru se tendió cuan largo era en la cama, exhausto. Todo su cuerpo era un montón de carne adolorida. Pero Saya sonreía macabramente y Yuzuru se estremeció, presintiendo que nuevas torturas se aproximaban.

—Listo, fase uno, terminada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Fase uno?- gritó Yuzu, mientras abría los ojos como platos.

—Claro tonto, la belleza cuesta ¿o que creías que ser mujer era fácil?

«¿Qué macabro plan traerá entre manos esta mujer diabólica? —pensó Yuzuru— conociéndola no es nada bueno.»

Y efectivamente no era nada bueno. Saya insistió en salir a comprar un nuevo guardarropa para Yuzuru.

—¿Por qué mejor no usamos ropa tuya?

—¿Y que la estires demasiado, o la ensucies y la eches a perder? De ninguna manera. Si quieres convertirte en mi hermana, tendrás tu propio guardarropa.

Sin embargo, yo no poseo dinero suficiente para tal cosa, por lo que tendremos que recurrir a medidas extremas.

A Yuzu no le gustó el tono con el que Saya pronunció esas palabras. Y de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Yuzu se incorporó rápidamente de la cama al tiempo que gritaba:

—Saya, no te atrevas a tocarlo o te mato.

Pero ella se le había adelantado y cuando llegó a su habitación era demasiado tarde: su hermana tenía su alcancía de Pooh vestido de abejita, en sus manos.

—Saya, te lo suplico, déjalo. Buscaremos otra manera de conseguir dinero.

—¿Cómo cuando vendiste mi colección de figuras de Sailor Moon? ¿O cuando regalaste mi collar favorito a la chica que te gustaba? Olvídalo hermanito. 

Yuzuru se lanzó hacia su hermana tratando de evitar la tragedia, pero fue inútil: en el forcejeo la alcancía de Pooh abejita cayó al piso, haciéndose añicos.

Saya se agachó para recoger las monedas y dinero y contarlos, mientras Yuzu la miraba con odio y planeaba secretamente su venganza:

"Tu muerte no será en vano pequeño Pooh, juro que cuando gane la apuesta, te vengaré."

Como estaba en la lela, Yuzu no se dio cuenta cuando Saya se acercó sigilosamente a él y, jalándolo de la oreja, lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

—Déjate de estupideces y apúrate que vamos de compras. Tenemos que conseguir ropa bonita que distraiga la atención de tu fea cara.

A regañadientes, Saya llevó a Yuzu a una tienda que se veía bien fifí. Yuzu sintió un tremendo dolor en el codo mientras miraba los exorbitantes precios en los anaqueles.

La voz chillona de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

—¿Qué tipo de mujer quieres ser? ¿Nerd, elegante, sexosa?

—Este... ¿una mujer normal?

—Define normal.

—Pues, que use ropa bonita sin parecer monja ni enseñar de más.

Saya lo recorrió con la mirada.

—Aunque quisieras no tienes nada que enseñar. Tendré que hacer maravillas para que te veas bien con ese cuerpo de lombriz de agua puerca. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, sígueme.

Yuzu palideció. Las ideas de Saya le producían pavor. Consideró la opción de abortar la misión y huir de la loca. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, ella lo sujetó de la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño y casi a rastras lo condujo al departamento de lencería.

—Saya, ¿me podrías explicar que hacemos aquí?—preguntó Yuzuru mortificado ante las miradas llenas de odio de varias mujeres que de seguro no lo bajaban de pervertido.

Saya fingió no oírlo y se dirigió a la dependienta:

—Disculpe, ¿me podría decir donde se encuentran los brassieres con relleno?

Yuzuru, aprovechando la distracción de Saya, trató de escapar una vez más, pero Saya lo tomó del brazo mientras susurraba en su oído:

—Relájate, hermanito, esto es solo el comienzo. También tenemos que buscar unos calzones tipo faja donde podamos ocultar tu... cosita— rió diabólicamente, mientras el rostro de Yuzu se teñía de color rojo. Saya no sabía si era de vergüenza o de rabia, para lo que le importaba.

«Pobre niño de verano, ignora que lo peor está aún por venir.»

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue publicado originalmente en Wattpad. Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
